


this moment’s madness is sure to pass

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Album: Notorious (Duran Duran), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Forehead Kisses, Frustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simon is frustrated, but it’s justa matter of feeling.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	this moment’s madness is sure to pass

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write something soft today. enjoy and let me know what you think!!

_1986_

_Notorious recording session_

“Let’s just leave this and come back to it in a few, yeah?” Simon takes the headphones off and steps away from the microphone. He walks right out of the booth and into the other room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Nick and John watch him as he goes, looking worse for wear. He hasn’t been himself all day. He’s usually joking with the others and smiling, but today, there’s none of that. His expression says it all.

Nick can tell Simon’s getting frustrated with this song and his performance of it. He’s being hard on himself, just as he always is when they’re in the studio. The extensive hours they spent making the Arcadia material was nothing compared to this. This is different.

It’s been a struggle for the three of them, dealing with the loss of Roger and Andy. John hasn’t been in the best shape, and sometimes it feels like they’re all pulling each other back up again and again. They keep each other from sinking, but it’s never easy. While all this is happening, they have an album to make too.

The pressure is felt by everyone. It’s a looming feeling; a lot is riding on this comeback. Three years is a long time to go without an album, and they’re already worried they’re slipping away from the lives of their fans. And not to mention, the charts.

John looks to Nick with sorry eyes. “You’ll be able to get through to him better than me.”

“I know, I’m going.” Nick gets up and sets off to find him. He hopes he hasn’t gone far.

He finds him easily. He’s curled up on the sofa in the back room, facing away from the door. He’s a sad sight and Nick hates to see him like this. Simon doesn’t move, though Nick makes his presence known with a gentle sigh.

He thought things would work smoother now, without Andy causing conflict, but perhaps he was wrong. Maybe it wasn’t all his doing. The crucial three seem to have problems of their own, problems they’re still learning how to deal with.

Sometimes it gets easier, sometimes it doesn’t.

Nick paces across the small room and stands over Simon. He places a hand on his shoulder, immediately feeling his warmth. He opens his eyes and looks up at him, blue eyes murky with feeling.

“What’s going on with you today?” Nick asks him, keeping his tone free of accusation.

Simon seems standoffish at first, but soon warms to him. He rolls over and moves back so Nick has enough room to join him. He takes the hint, slipping off his shoes and lying down, face to face with him.

Their eyes meet. Nick wants to heal whatever is hurting him, ease his worries so the Simon he knows and loves can return.

“It’s just... been harder than I thought. Not having Roger around. Andy too. And John’s... John’s not right.”

Nick watches him as he whispers, his concerns very much the same. “It’s not easy, no. But we’re getting through.”

“Do you think it’ll even be worth it? The comeback, the album?” He looks so sullen still, a certain hopelessness in his eyes.

“Of course it will,” Nick reassures. He brings a hand to Simon’s cheek, a lover’s caress. He visibly melts into the touch. “This moment’s madness is sure to pass.”

Simon smiles at the use of his own lyric. “I love the song, but it’s hard to believe what I’m singing today.”

Nick pulls his hand away, opting to caress his shoulder again instead. “It’s just a matter of feeling, Charlie.”

“Could you hold me?” he asks, any and all shame dissolving completely. Nick’s touch always brings him peace when times are tough.

“Come here, love.”

Nick scoots himself up as Simon moves closer, falling into his arms. Nick wraps his arms around his shoulders, his spiked blonde hair under his chin. Their height difference must be comical in this position. It’s what they have to do when Simon wants to be held, and Nick wouldn’t turn him away in such a time of need.

Simon nestles his face into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath. He feels Nick’s love, unmistakable and warm. His stress lets up significantly. This is what he needed.

“Just a matter of feeling,” Nick repeats, voice small in Simon’s ear. He drapes a leg over his midsection, bringing them even closer.

This earns a small laugh out of Simon. “You’re so tiny. It’s adorable.”

“Compared to you,” Nick replies, squeezing him, content in the embrace. “You’re a giant.”

Simon pulls back to look at his face. His eyes are lined black and there’s mascara delicately adorning his lashes. His hair is soft blonde and much shorter now than it was a few months ago. Arcadia is over, now is the time for another Duran album.

Sometimes it’s not easy, sometimes it is. Simon is willing to fight for his band through the difficult times and rejoice with them through the better ones. Having Nick alongside him, loving him and bringing him up time and time again, he knows he has to do this. If not for Duran, than for him.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Nick says after a few moments of silence between them. He presses a kiss to his forehead. “We’ll all be okay.”

“I know,” Simon agrees. “Just a matter of feeling,” he sings softly against Nick.

They hear the door opening. John pokes his head in, finding them cuddled up on the sofa together; it’s not the first time and it won’t be the last time. “Everything okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Simon calls. “We’ll be out soon.”

John chuckles. He knew Nick would be able to talk some sense into him. “ _Lovebirds_.” He then shuts the door, leaving the word hanging in the air.

Nick kisses Simon again, his cheek this time. He knows they’ll be okay, as long as they keep pulling each other up. He would do it as many times as Simon needed him to. He knows he would do the same for him.


End file.
